Hell
by amazingtofu
Summary: McGonagall has ideas about how to run a school. Follow her as she deals with Headmaster Snape, watch as she becomes Headmistress and repairs the damage to Hogwarts and her pupils, and finally see how she deals with the Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy childre.
1. How dare you!

"Mr. Finnigan, if you do not be quiet and pay attention I shall have to give you detention," I snapped.

And then the most amazing thing happened, he shut up! Never in all the years I've taught him has that happened… really.

Normally he ignores me completely, has a sarcastic remark, or at least rolls his eyes. But today all he said was "Yes ma'am," and he paid attention for the rest of class (the only other student who paid that much attention was Ms. Granger).

As the bell rang I said, "Mr. Finnigan please come see me."

He approached my desk slowly, looking like a condemned man. "Please don't give me detention Professor, I'll never talk in class again, I promise."

"I'm not going to give you detention Finnigan, but I do want to know why the idea of it scares you."

"Oh, no reason"

"I have been teaching for over 40 years, I know when a student is lying to me, now really, what happens in detention?" I was surprising myself with my eagerness for an answer. I don't know why I needed to know; it just seemed so important.

"It's the Cruciatus Curse."

I don't remember exactly what I did next (I'm sure it involved some very inappropriate words), but very soon I found myself in Severus' office.

"How dare you use an Unforgivable on my students!"

"Your students? Who's the headmaster?"

"Some half-blood, half-wit, not even halfway decent man," I spat.

"A little bitter that I got the position and you didn't Minerva?" that bastard sneered.

"Don't you dare disrespect me like that Snape, I taught you and as such you will address me as Professor McGonagall," I'm sure my nostrils flared as they often do when I'm angry.

"Don't be foolish, I can and will fire you if necessary."

I breathed out and regained my calm before saying in my deadliest voice, "And risk me telling the world all your dirty little secrets? Ha, I think not. You don't want everyone to know about your anti-magic muggleborn father, how your patronus is a doe, that you're still in love with Lily Evans, and that you cried after you murdered Professor Dumbledore."

Yes, Dumbledore trusted me, he knew that someday I might need this information and as always, he was right.

"I didn't cry," he said quite indignantly.

"Well, that was just a guess, but if I share the rest you had better believe that my word will be trusted."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Minerva McGonagall resorted to blackmail."

"We Gryffindors are brave and very protective of our own, remember that."

"I don't really care… Minerva," he smirked.

He was testing me; he didn't think I had the guts to do anything. Fool. I, Minerva McGonagall, proud Gryffindor, slapped him. As I left I saw him rub his now red cheek in shock.

Hehehe

Several hours later I was still fuming. I've never been one to sit around and do nothing, and I won't do that now.

"Filius come with me please," I asked the ancient head of Ravenclaw.

"Certainly Minerva, where are we going?"

"To meet Pomona in the greenhouse"

"There you are," Pomona Sprout greeted us, "What's so important?"

"Mr. Finnigan paid rapt attention in class when threatened with detention and promised to never talk in my class again if I didn't give him detention. Apparently Snape has allowed the Carrows to use the Cruciatus Curse as punishment."

They gasped and Pomona started stroking her Venomous Tentacula. Honestly, I'll never understand what that woman sees in dangerous plants.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Filius asked.

"I don't really know," I admitted, "we can warn the students I suppose."

"And tell them to behave themselves," Pomona added.

I bit back a very unprofessional laugh, "That would be nice wouldn't it? But I highly doubt it will happen. Everybody's noticed the missing muggleborns and well, these are the people that killed Cedric and Dumbledore. The students won't behave themselves."

And I'd probably be a little disappointed if they did in all honesty. With what they did to Umbridge (that horrible cow), I know this'll be worse.

Snape was a jerk and killing the headmaster and torturing students was crossing the line between dislike and outright hatred. So the students are hurt and of course very angry.

For the Gryffindors at least, revenge is the first thing on their minds, either that or they all have a death wish (and that wouldn't surprise me). (She's saying that the Gryffindors will torture Snape and the Carrows either for revenge or just because they can and that neither of those would surprise her.)

We headed back up to the castle where we were confronted with Amycus Carrow. "Where have you been? You missed a staff meeting."

"They were helping me," Pomona answered.

"You can't handle your plants?" he sneered.

I glared, "You try handling a Venomous Tentacula by yourself." I hope he does… and that it kills him.

"Then why," he eyed us suspiciously, "aren't you covered in dirt?"

Ummm….

Filius came to the rescue with his quick thinking. "We're wizards, aren't we? Are you insinuating that we don't know how to use magic to clean ourselves?"

"Right then," I think the use of a big word like insinuating confused him. "Here," he handed us some papers, "These are for your students, also, you need to talk about them in your classes tomorrow."

Okay then, new rules… oh joy… not.

I entered the Gryffindor Common Room and everybody stopped talking.

"Is everybody here?" There were many nods.

Liars, Ginny Weasley is definitely not here. Oh well, I probably don't want to know where she is.

"I have a list of new rules that will be strictly enforced.

1- No clubs can be formed without the approval of the Headmaster." Right, if that didn't work for Umbridge, it won't work for him.

"2- Curfew is 8; all students must be in bed by 9

3- There is no talking in the hallways

4- No public displays of affection in the hallways or the Great Hall

5- No Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products allowed

6- No speaking of Undesirable Number 1 unless it was printed in the Prophet

7- All mail going in and out of the castle will be checked

8- The Inquisitorial Squad members are your superiors, obey them

9- No girls in the boy's dorms (or vice versa)

10-Always respect and obey Headmaster Snape and the Carrows"

Sigh

"And I'd also suggest you refrain from calling Alecto a really ugly man, it's probably not a good idea.

"Now, since you all plan on following all these rules I'm sure I don't have to warn you to be very careful and at least… don't get caught."

Right, sure, whatever…

"Now I'd like to speak to the 7th years alone. Don't whine, up to bed," and when they lingered, "Now."

It was just Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil. Only half the number that should be here.

"I'm not going to waste my breath telling you to keep out of trouble… but honestly, you have to be careful. I talked to Snape; he's not having a change of heart."

"We didn't expect him to," Lavender said.

"What did you tell him?" Seamus asked.

"Your name didn't come up, I mostly yelled at him, slapped him, and left." They stared at me.

I never claimed to think before I act…

"Either way, he's serious about this and I don't want anybody hurt. Promise me you'll look after yourselves and the younger students."

"We promise."

"Good, now go to bed and when Ms. Weasley returns from wherever she is, tell her about the rules." They looked shocked, how stupid do they think I am?

As I left I was surprised to find a couple tears in my eyes.

This year would be hard, but it's nothing they can't handle.

**Yeah, I really like McGonagall so I figured hey why not write a fanfic about her? Yeah, I was stuck on an 8 hour car drive so... eh.**

**Like half of this chapter was written with help and ideas from my sister Kayla... you guys should feel pretty bad for her, I texted her like every 20 minutes for 8 hours with should McGonagall do this or this?**

**Anyways... I'll update this probably soo because I read Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness by Thanfiction (it was amazing!) and now I'm stuck on that 7th year...**


	2. Apologize and learn a lesson or two

**In the last chapter when McGonagall says not to call Alecto a really ugly man it was because that's what Seamus did to get himself detention… I forgot to mention that.**

I began class with a glare to quiet them down, not that many of them were talking anyways.

I pointed to a poster on the wall. It was stuck up with a permanent sticking charm… I've tried to take it down several times.

"Hem hem," I cleared my throat hoping I didn't sound too much like that cow, Umbridge. "Everybody redirect your attention to this poster. It lists the rules of the new Hogwarts regime. Read through those to yourself please."

When they were done Draco Malfoy stood up and announced, "I'm the head of the Inquisitorial Squad, so keep that in mind."

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy and if you interrupt my class again I will give you detention." He looked offended. "Don't argue with me, those rules don't apply to the teachers."

He looked as though he didn't seem to care, then actually thought about it, and sat back down. Victory for me! When Hogwarts is this messed up even the small wins count.

Most of my classes went by smoothly… except for my sixth years. Sigh; leave it to Ginny Weasley to cause trouble.

She had many things to say about exactly what she thought about Snape and exactly where he could shove his rules.

I was forced to give her detention tonight, although it isn't in the dungeons and I think she might actually learn a thing or two.

She arrived promptly and sat down, looking extremely glum.

"Cheer up Weasley; I'm not going to eat you."

"Sorry Professor, but I was just thinking."

I sat next to her, "About what?"

"Everything, all of this crap, it's just not fair."

"Life isn't fair," I reminded her. No matter how many times people said that, it was always true.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I suppose that's true… but we're not here to talk about life, I'm going to tell you some of the same things I told Potter two years ago."

She sat up straight at the mention of Harry. And he thought that breaking up with her would make the Death Eaters leave her alone. He didn't think she'd make it so obvious she loved him. Ah, young love…

Anyways:

"Sometimes it's a good thing to stand up for what you believe and be loud and make sure everybody knows exactly what you have to say, but sometimes it isn't."

"If you want me to declare my undying love for Moldywart, it's not gonna happen Professor," she warned me.

"That's not what I said. What I'm trying to say is that sometimes it's better to keep your head low and concentrate on other things, like your Transfiguration homework."

"I'm not going to take the easy way out of this!" She seemed mortally offended.

"Weasley! Listen to what I'm saying! That's not the easy way out; it'll be much harder for you to keep your mouth shut. It won't be easy to watch everything that will happen this year, but you can't make yourself such an obvious target."

"So I should just go on like nothing's happened? SOME of us care too much to do that," she gave me a look that suggested I didn't care.

Well, I've learned over the years that you can't just explode at the students, they only find it funny.

"Trust me Miss Weasley; I care plenty, which is why I'm going to pretend nothing's happened. It won't help Mr. Potter at all if you get yourself hurt or killed. He broke up with you for a reason: to protect you and you can't just throw that away."

She looked shocked. I almost smiled; the students really seem to think I don't know anything that goes on.

"I know much more about this school than you think Miss Weasley. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"That you're a stalker?"

I gave a 'look'. The teacher look, with my eyes flashing as a warning and my lips pursed. Works every time.

"I think so," she answered slowly, "like, I'm supposed to be careful and watch my back sorta. Like I can't trust Snape, so I have to like, anticipate what he's going to do so he doesn't hurt me… because that could hurt Harry."

"Exactly," I graced her with a smile.

"I think I can do that. But I don't think I can do nothing."

I smiled a bit more, "Something is better than nothing," I admitted. "But something they can't prove is better than anything."

I think she got the point I was trying not to make obvious. As a teacher I cannot condone dangerous behavior, breaking rules, and defying the headmaster. As a Gryffindor on the other hand….

St. Augustine once said 'an unjust law is no law at all', so it's really not a bad thing for them to break Severus' bad rules… since they technically aren't rules…

I suppose that's some twisted logic, but I spent seven years in Gryffindor Tower learning how to use my knowledge to get away with doing a great many things.

We had another staff meeting tonight; the Headmaster wanted a status update at how well his rules were being followed. Obviously I can't lose my temper and slap him again, that was a mistake. But I can make my point, or at least find a way to enjoy myself.

"How have the students been adjusting?" He asked as though he cared.

"Draco Malfoy has been insufferable; the power you gave him has gone to his head. He thinks he can interrupt my class."

Snape glared at me, "He is a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, therefore he needs to assert authority over his peers."

I breathed in and out, I couldn't get too angry, "Then there are better times to do that, but I suggest you warn him that if he continues I'll give him detention with Filch." Snape almost shuddered; thinking about the cranky old caretaker will do that to a person.

He gave me a sly look, "I hear that Draco isn't the only person who has problems with speaking out, what about Miss Weasley?"

"I gave her a detention and she has admitted it was a foolish thing to do and she won't be doing it again." He couldn't argue with that…

Twenty minutes later I found out that he could indeed argue. He didn't think my punishment sufficed and she'd either serve a detention with him or write an apology letter.

I called her to my office and she came in with an angry look on her face. Before I could ask why Alecto Carrow came in, she was angry and out of breath.

"That little brat! I want her in detention, now!"

"My dear, what happened?" I asked… as though I cared.

"She hexed Miss Parkinson right in front of me, just now. I saw her!"

"I don't know who you're trying to fool Alecto. She's been in here for the last half hour for her detention with me. And you've had detention with me before, I'm sure you'll agree that spending her evening with me will suffice as punishment for your imagination."

She looked angry, but after all the lines she'd written for me as a child she knew what a bitch I could be. Although with Miss Weasley tonight I was not going to be angry, nor was I going to be particularly pleasant. I just refuse to let my students have detention with those cows.

"Thanks Professor"

"Don't be thanking me; I got you out of your deserved detention so you could write an apology to Professor Snape."

"What!?!?!" she exploded.

"Don't yell," I snapped, "He heard what you've said about him and demands a written apology, I told him you'd be happy to oblige."

"My mom always told me not to lie and I can't make myself lie to him like that."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. You don't have problems with lying, despite your mother's views to the contrary. And you will write that letter."

"But I'm not sorry at all," she protested. At least she's stopped yelling.

"You don't have to be, just write the letter."

"Fine, but I can't promise it will work. He might not appreciate my efforts."

"He didn't say it had to be nice, he just wants an apology."

I think I know what she's planning, and I don't think it's a good idea and it will probably get her in more trouble, but at least she's agreed to write it.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I know I have a right to my views about where you can stick your rules but I realize that was an inappropriate thing to say in class. Professor McGonagall does not need me wasting valuable class time with my petty insults. I apologize if my insults penetrated your cold exterior, I didn't think you'd hear what I said._

_Ginny Weasley_

Well, she sounds contrite but she avoid apologizing for insulting him in the first place, sometimes I agree with Albus, we sort our students too soon. She would've been a good Slytherin. At least until she opened her mouth.

I handed Severus her letter. He skimmed it and sighed. "I suppose asking her to use some manners would be foolish. This will suffice."

I smiled, "That's nice."

Well, Ginny Weasley's off the hook. But I highly doubt it will stay that way for long. My Gryffindors aren't clever enough to keep themselves out of trouble.

**Okay, turns out I've had this finished and on my flashdrive for several weeks... oops... but I have plans for the rest of it :)**

**I'm still working on Ridiculous, chapter 12 will be amazing once i finish it :)**

**And if you have nothing better to do with your life I'd love it if you read some of my other stories... but yeah...**

**If you've written a story or know a good Harry Potter ff you want me to read put it in a review or send me a pm... I'm always looking for new stuff to read :)**


End file.
